memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise
| published = | reprint = July 1987 | format = hardback | reformat = paperback | publisher = Pocket Books | pages = 128 | ISBN = ISBN 0671704982 }} Based on the engineering logs of Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott. Description :Aided by the logbooks of Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott and recently declassified Starfleet material, Shane Johnson has written the most accurate, in-depth look at the available. :For the first time anywhere, deck-by-deck in full, fascinating detail, you will tour the inside of the USS ''Enterprise, the United Federation of Planets' most recognized intragalactic ambassador. Using dozens of blueprints, sketches, and photographs, you'll visit the on-ship sites of Captain Kirk, Mister Spock and Commander Scott's most famous adventures—and take a never-before-revealed peek at the inner workings of a starship.'' :From the engineering room to the captain's quarters, from sickbay to auxiliary control, here is your complete guide to the most famous starship of all—the USS ''Enterprise!'' Summary By 2276, the Enterprise was the sole surviving member of the original 13 Constitution-class starships constructed. This, added with the fame and favor in the public eye the crew and ship had earned led the Federation Council to motion for Starfleet to reverse its decision to have the Enterprise decommissioned (a plan that was unknown to the public). Enterprise was launched in 2245 (reference stardate 1/90). References Characters :Montgomery Scott • James T. Kirk • Spock Starships and vehicles ; refit : • • ; shuttlecraft : • • Halley • ; other vehicles : mark 12B shuttle • Federation travel pod Locations Shipboard locations ; USS Enterprise : bridge • quarters • shuttlebay • sickbay • auxiliary control Planetary locations ; Earth : San Francisco, California Stations and outposts :Earth Drydock Facility 3 Planets and planetoids :Earth Stars and systems :Sol (Sol system) • Alpha Centauri Stellar regions :Sol sector Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Kalandan • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Federation Council • Starfleet • Starfleet Engineering Command Contractors :Atalskes Phaser Corporation • Chiokis Starship Construction Corporation • Kloratis Drives • Leeding Engines Ltd. • Nutritech Corporation • Sestra Weapons • Shuvinaaljis Warp Technologies Institutions :Starfleet Academy Materials and substances :aluminum • diburnium • diburnium-osmium alloy • osmium • titanium • transparent aluminum Technology and weapons :Atalskes phaser III • Atalskes phaser IV • communicator • computer • deflector • duotronics • impulse engine • orbit • five-year mission • phaser • phaser pistol • Sestra phaser I • Sestra phaser II • Sestra phaser IB • Sestra phaser IIB • shuttlecraft • starship • type-2 phaser • warp core • warp drive • warp nacelle Foods and beverages ; Human : asparagus with basil-sour cream • baked acorn squash • barbecued chicken • Bavarian bratwurst casserole • beef (chili con carne • beef stroganoff • sirloin with blue ribbon sauce • Yankee pot roast • Burgundy beef • Caribbean steak kabobs) • broccoli casserole • chicken (chicken à la King • almond chicken • asparagus chicken with black bean sauce • chicken cacciatore • cashew chicken • Hawaiian chicken • Cornish hen, lime glazed) • clam chowder • deviled crab • duckling with Cherry sauce • eggs Benedict • German potato salad • ham with pineapple • lamb chops à L'Orange • lobster tails • macaroni • cheese • macaroni and cheese • mushroom cheese canapés • nuts (assorted) • oriental brown rice • oysters (scalloped) • perch with dill • pork, sweet and sour • potatoes au gratin • pumpkin pie • ratatouille • cheese soufflé • stuffed pork chops • trout amandine with pineapple • veal parmesan • zucchini provencale ; Vulcan : adronn feltara • b'lltarr • ''bertakk'' soup • c'torr • filrak • farr-kahli • ihntya • kahri-torrafeiaca • kleetanta • ''forati'' sauce • L-Lersa • mia-zed • ''plomeek'' soup • t'coraca ; Andorian : akharrad • alardi partinna • dreaak • duuploni • honar • necreena • skopar • sohla t'pocowan • yutann Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • captain • chief engineer • commander • commanding officer • commodore • engineer • rear admiral Other references :energy • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s) • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) • formation light • hull • insignia • landing leg • lifeform • light cube • log entry • matter • planet • races and cultures • rank • rank insignia • refit • running light • self destruct • ship commissioning • space • Starfleet charter • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • Starfleet uniform (Early 2270s) • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • swimming pool • three-dimensional chess • title • typeface • uniform Chronology ;stardate 7523.2 / reference stardate 2/12 / April 7 : Enterprise returns to Earth. ;reference stardate 1/90 : Enterprise commissioned. Appendices Related media * Background All dates listed in the manual use the "reference stardate" timeline developed in the Spaceflight Chronology and extended by FASA (i.e. listing the Enterprise-A's launch date as 2222 SFC rather than 2286). Dates that are not expressed with a reference stardate notation should be understood to be conversions to the standard timeline. Images file:mr Scotts Guide to the Enterprise.jpg|Cover image. file:atalskes phaser IV.jpg|Atalskes phaser IV. file:sw7 shuttle.jpg|SW7 shuttle. file:Workbee logo.jpg|Workbee logo from the 2270s. Connections External link * category:books category:reference books